Ky
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Ky (disambiguation). |id = 40927 |no = 1641 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 45 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 141 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 32 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |bbframes = 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90 |bbdistribute = 17, 13, 10, 9, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 4 |bbtotaldistr = 100 |sbbframes = 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96 |sbbdistribute = 15, 12, 9, 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3 |sbbtotaldistr = 100 |ubbframes = 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157 |ubbdistribute = 12, 9, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3 |ubbtotaldistr = 100 |normal_frames = 57, 62, 67, 72, 77 |normal_distribute = 25, 21, 19, 18, 17 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90 |bb_distribute = 17, 13, 10, 9, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96 |sbb_distribute = 15, 12, 9, 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157 |ubb_distribute = 12, 9, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Hailing from another world, Ky Kiske was the Commander of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights and Captain of the International Police Force, as well as shouldering the duty of maintaining order in the world, having assumed the throne of the kingdom. Being an extremely talented swordsman and magic practitioner, he fought against the GEARs, living weapons which were the enemy of mankind. However, after encountering the mastermind behind the Crusades and individuals who sought not to fight, he decided to search for a way for all to coexist with each other. Being able to make judgments according to the situation and sometimes heading out to the frontlines himself, he is the epitome of a leader. |summon = A battle for the survival of humanity... I will not allow this to end in disaster. We can come together as one. |fusion = As king, the argent light of the sword must not be allowed to dull. Onward to greater heights...! |evolution = | hp_base = 6070 |atk_base = 2150 |def_base = 2170 |rec_base = 2160 | hp_lord = 7900 |atk_lord = 2700 |def_lord = 2700 |rec_lord = 2700 | hp_anima = 9017 |rec_anima = 2402 |atk_breaker = 2998 |def_breaker = 2402 |def_guardian = 2998 |rec_guardian = 2551 |def_oracle = 2551 |rec_oracle = 3147 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Magnolia Éclair |lsdescription = 40% boost Atk, Def, max HP, 80% boost to Spark damage, reduces BB gauge required for BB & boosts BC efficacy |lsnote = 20% reduction & 40% BC fill rate |bb = Sacred Edge |bbdescription = 12 combo Thunder attack on all foes, considerably boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% BC fill rate & 3-5 BC fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Ride the Lightning |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, probable slight Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, considerably boosts Def relative to Rec for 3 turns & adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns |sbbnote = 20% chance for 20% Spark vulnerability, 60% Rec to Def, 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Rising Force |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, inflicts enormous Spark vulnerability for 2 turns, activates Thunder barrier, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% Spark vulnerability, 25000 HP Barrier, 250% Spark, 50% chance Sparks deal 80% extra damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Lightning the Argent |esitem = |esdescription = Slightly boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50% & boosts BB gauge each turn |esnote = 30% Atk, Def, Rec & 3 BC fill |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Reason for the Thunderstorm (Special Event) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Def when HP is over 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = 2-3 BC fill |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates Def ignoring damage |omniskill3_2_sp = 30 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances SBB's probable Spark critical effect and its success rate |omniskill3_2_note = +10% chance and Spark crit, 30% chance Sparks deal 60% extra damage total |omniskill3_3_sp = 30 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances SBB's probable Spark vulnerability effect and its success rate |omniskill3_3_note = +10% chance and Spark vulnerability, 30% chance for 30% Spark vulnerability |omniskill3_4_sp = 50 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = 2-3 BC fill |bazaar_1_type = Guilty Gear Token |bazaar_1_desc = The Magnum Wedding |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0001_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Guilty Gear |addcatname = Millia2 }}